Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, and others
by The OC Master
Summary: We all know the story of the Daten Angels, but what if they had help from the beginning? This is what could have been. Rating may change later.
1. And So It Begins

This is a rewrite of Panty and Stocking, some chapters are going to be direct alterations, others with new adventures. I'm not doing this because I don't like the original series (though the ending sort of sucked, and will be changed), I just wanted to put in my characters with the anarchy sisters.

Oh, and a side note, if my OCs share the name of others, I don't mean to copy them, it's just very hard to find names that haven't already been used AND are still catchy. Alright, now that that is over with, on with the story.

There lies a city on the fault line between Heaven and Hell, Daten City, where humans live under the constant threat of attack from evil spirits. Darkness invades peoples' hearts, and not one person realizes that it is consuming the city… there are those who seek to obliterate these manifestations of human desire with transcendent light. Has the duty of repelling the darkness fallen to the messengers of God, or the servants of Satan?

Our story brings us to the church on the edge of the City, the only church within a hundred miles of Daten. Outside the church was a small green dog adorned with zippers. This dog is Chuck, a zipper beast, who acts as a messenger from heaven to earth. How does he get messages from heaven, you ask? Just watch.

Chuck was jumping around in circles, minding his own business, until a lightning bolt came from nowhere and shocked the living hell out of him. The priest of the church, a black man with a large afro, popped out of a hole in the wall and hit the dog with a mallet. This priest is Garterbelt, not much is known of him, just that he is on a mission from god and has a bad temper. Chuck coughed up a piece of paper with the word "toilet" printed on it.

Garterbelt picked up the paper, then walked inside and sounded a loud alarm throughout the church, waking up three tenants inside. After sounding the alarm, Garterbelt man saw another piece of paper next to the burnt dog. He picked it up, and upon reading it, sighed in annoyance and dropped it on the ground.

The first to be woken up was a blonde in a rather large and messy pink room. This is Panty, a sex loving girl whose desire outweighs most men's. Surprisingly enough, she was and angel, sent from heaven to protect Daten City. She was under the covers of her bed because of a rather long night of sex. As she shifted in bed the mailman who she had spent the night woke up and began freaking out about the alarm. "Goddamn, what the hell is going on!" the man yelled.

The final person to wake up was a girl with dark blue hair with pink streaks. This is Stocking, a gothic Lolita girl with a major sweet tooth, and the other angel of Daten city. Her room was a dark mix of black and purple, with stuffed animals and skulls everywhere. She sat up slowly once she heard the alarm, and then slipped back down to go to sleep.

The priest stood in the main room of the church again, the odd dog still jumping around. A hole in the ceiling opened and dropped a couch down on top of Chuck, crushing him. The two angels followed suit, and the undressed man landed on the floor in front of the couch.

"Good morning, Panty," Garterbelt said somewhat angrily.

"See ya later," she said with a yawn.

"Anytime," he said with a perverted smile. He quickly left out the door, not wanting to be in the church any longer.

"Good morning, Stocking," Garterbelt said with the same tone.

"Morning…morning sugar," Stocking said as she began eating a piece of cake.

"We have been blessed with another hint from the heavens above," Garterbelt said as the angels sat there, not listening to what he was saying.

"Stand!" he said, annoyed. He then reached into his afro and showed the piece of paper. "Toilet," he read. He then pulled a small board out, and the projection of a man on a toilet came on. "As of late, there have been cases of humans being eaten by toilets. Humans are very vulnerable when they are engaged in excretion. It is an evil and dastardly deed like no other; it must be the work of Ghosts!"

The sisters were paying no attention, having their own conversation on the side. "You've gotta love morning wood," Panty said.

"You really have no standards, do you?" Stocking replied.

"It's crazy good, three spins and a half twist when you wake up…" Panty continued on.

"I'm more interested in sugar." Stocking cut her off.

"How about protein?"

"Depends."

"it's good for you, ain't that right garter?" Panty directed her attention to Garterbelt.

"How would I know!" Garterbelt yelled, "Listen to me! If you obscene angels don't want to be dropped, your only choice is to collect heaven coins by destroying those accursed ghosts on the surface. You are not here to collect men or sugar!"

Both angels were still uninterested, so Garterbelt decided to tell them the other news. "I believe I should let you two know, there will some visitors staying in the church from now on." This still didn't faze the angels.

"Did you get a girlfriend or something?" Panty asked.

"Is it some old bastards that are going to try and discipline us into good behavior?" Stocking asked.

"No, no, nothing like that," Garterbelt said, "it's just your brothers will be staying here now."

The two angels looked at Garterbelt with blank expressions, staring at him for a few minutes…

…

…

…

"WHAT!" they screamed.


	2. The Brothers Arrival

The angels glared at Garterbelt, running in their heads what he said. Their brothers were coming? Why? They couldn't answer these questions, so they asked Garterbelt for answers.

"Why are they coming? What purpose do they have here!" Stocking asked loudly.

"They have been kicked out of heaven for reasons I shall not reveal." Garterbelt told them, staying calm the whole time.

"BULLSHIT!" Panty exclaimed, "those two were goody two shoes last time we saw them. There's no way they just got kicked out!"

"They can explain their reasons themselves when they arrive, for now you must go and find this ghost." Garterbelt said, not saying another word on the subject.

The two angels were a mix of anger and surprise, but left the subject untouched. The both quickly got dresses, Panty in a red dress and red heels, while Stocking put on her black dress and black shoes, then finishing with a blue bow in her hair. The two grabbed their key and got in their hot pink hummer, whom they named See-Through. They drove down a hall full of bones and burst out of the graveyard next to the church.

The girls got on the highway and drove to their destination, knocking every car off the road on their way. They made it to their destination, a house with a mature woman and a plumber out front, and crashed into the plumber's truck. The truck, and a toilet, smashed into the man.

"A young man and a toilet," Stocking asked her sister.

"He's the one?" Stocking questioned.

"He's the ghost? Is that it?" Panty asked, a bit disbelieving. She then reached her hand down under the bottom of her dress and pulled her panties down. The panties turned into a gun, and she pressed it to the young man's head. "So, do you feel lucky punk?" Panty pulled the trigger of her gun, only for the bullets to bounce off the man's head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it!" the plumber said.

"Huh, guess not." Panty said. She then took a good look at the man she was sitting on.

"Please, did I do something wrong?" the man asked.

"Hey, he's kind of cute," Panty said, taking a good look at the man.

"I know, he's such a stud," the lady that owned the house said.

Panty turned her gun back into her panties and handed them to Stocking. "Here, hold on to these," she said.

***After a trip to a motel by Panty***

once panty was finished, the angels returned to the church.

"Guess he got lucky," Panty told her sister as she sat on the couch in the living room.

"But he wasn't the one," Stocking said.

"Oh he was the one, a really good one," Panty said with a perverted smile.

"Your tastes are fucked up," stocking said.

"You're the fucked up one."

"Buzz off."

"Shut the fuck up you dirty bitches and start doing your job!" Garterbelt yelled. "Oh damn it all! Let's just have…" Garterbelt was cut off as the doors of the church burst open, two motorcycles screeching in. Both of the motorcycles were choppers, one was a dark red with splashes of yellow all over. The other was a dark blue with decals of chains colored with an off white. The two riders got off their rides and pulled off their helmets.

The driver of the red and yellow motorcycle was a man around the age of 20 or 21, older than either Panty or Stocking. He wore a baggy pair of blue jeans, which he kept up using a belt with a belt buckle in the shape if angel wings, a baggy red sweatshirt, and a pair of red sneakers. His hair was brown and in dreads, and he was wearing a red green and yellow Rasta cap. The strange thing about the man was he had smoke coming off of his body constantly.

The other rider was much younger than the man, not much older than 14-15 years of age. He wore a black coat with a light blue undershirt, black jeans that were still a bit baggy at the bottom, and simple sneakers. He had messy dark blue hair, wore glasses with simple blue frames, and a collar around his neck.

The two people looked over to the angels and smiled.

"What up, guys?" the older man said.

"Buckle!" Panty yelled.

"Choker!" Stocking followed up.

Buckle, the older one, smirked and said hello to Garterbelt as well, who pinched the bridge if his nose in annoyance. Choker bent down a bit and pet Chuck on his head, which surprised the green dog as he was expecting a more violent and painful treatment.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Panty said to her two brothers.

"We got kicked out of heaven for a while," Buckle said simply.

"And what was it you two did?" Stocking asked.

"I'll answer that," Choker said, grabbing a few pictures from his pocket. "Buckle got here because he kept getting high and playing pranks on the new arrivals." Choker passed the pictures around, each one showing Buckle either smoking joints or setting new spirits on fire. "I just came here because I was bored, and thought it might be nice to see family."

Panty and Stocking stared at him disbelievingly. "Why are you really here?" Panty asked.

Choker sighed, and then pulled out another picture. "I got into a lot of fights back home. They thought my violent tendencies would be better suited here." The picture he showed them was of him beating an angel twice his size and throwing him out a window.

"You weren't violent when we were around." Panty said, looking at the picture.

"I know, but once you left a bunch of angels began insulting you about your...interests. I figured I should at least stand up for my sisters." He took the pictures back.

"You always were an overprotective little runt," Stocking said, bonking him on the head.

"Alright, now that introductions are over, let's have dinner." Garterbelt said.

***Later***

"That was good," Panty said after finishing her curry.

"Very tasty," Buckle said, patting his stomach.

"My curry's good shit. Good black shit." Garterbelt said, smiling.

Choker and Stocking looked at each other and smirked. "What's for dessert?" they said in unison.

"Cacao?" Stocking said.

"Cocoa?" Choker said.

"Chocolate?"

"Black honey?"

"Whatever you two knock yourselves out; I'm going to use the toilet." Panty said, heading towards the bathroom.

"The crapper's gonna eat you!" Stocking yelled.

"As if!" Panty replied, slamming the bathroom door. (We all know what happens, I won't go into details). A lot of noises came from the bathroom, gurgles, groans, and plops, and then Panty let out a scream as she was swallowed up by the toilet.

"Stocking!" Panty called out. "Buckle! Choker!"

"Shut it!" Stocking yelled.

"Heh, serves her right," Choker said to himself.

"Don't shit your organs out!" Buckle said between laughs.

After being completely swallowed by the toilet, there were a few more gurgles, then a pillar of brown liquid exploded from the porcelain bowl. So much came out, in fact, that the door to the bathroom was blown off its hinges and the entire area around was covered in excretion.

"What's wrong?" Garterbelt asked, coming over to the scene.

"What happened?" Buckle asked.

"What's with all the curry?" Stocking asked as she and Choker ate cake. After a moment everyone present then got a smell of the air and proceeded to puke out here recently eaten dinner.

Outside the church every manhole cover and toilet in the City exploded, torrents of crap coming out. All of the brown matter gathered into one spot, turning from brown to black and red. The giant blob then began groaning, its stench causing everyone to puke. The police rushed out and shot the beast with everything they had, but only served to spread the shit around.

The chief of police was scared, looking for any way to get rid of the spirit. He saw Garterbelt and rushed over. "What are we supposed to do? We can't hurt that thing!"

"This is the work of evil spirits; Ghosts!" Garterbelt said. The giant monster let a flow river down the street, repeating the phrase "stinky" and "gross". "This spirit was created when a plumber suffocated on the stench of a clogged up pipe."

"What are we supposed to do?" one police officer asked.

"I guess all we can do is pray." Another said.

"God is not on earth, angels sent from above!" Garterbelt said as the four angels walked out from behind him. "Show this spirit his glory! Panty! Stocking! Buckle! Choker!"

"What? You mean the hoe bag covered in crap?" one spectator said.

"And the goth with the stupidly long hair?" another said.

"Yeah and where did the stoner and little kid come from?" a third said.

"Let's do this, guys," Panty said, covered in a horrible mess.

"I hate the smell," Stocking said.

"Bear with us," Choker said.

"I don't know," Buckle said, "I don't think I can deal with this."

"Fine, if you stay I'll buy you that expensive stuff tomorrow." Choker said.

"And I'll buy you ploppy mint chocolate cakes for the next ten days." Panty told Stocking.

"You'll wait in line every day?" Stocking asked.

"You'll buy enough to last me a week?" Buckle asked.

"Yes, anything to get rid of this bastard," Panty and Choker said in unison.

"Deal," Buckle and Stocking said.

The two angels had halos above their heads in an instant, which rolled over their body and changed their clothes into white and blue versions of their garb. They began doing a dance on poles that came from nowhere, grinding and twirling around.

While this was happening with the girls, the boys changed differently. The smoke coming off of Buckle's body increased, surrounding him. Only his silhouette was visible, then a glowing halo and wings with his shadow.

With Choker, glowing chains wrapped around his body, restraining him. The chains wrapped around him, cocooning him in a suit of chains. His halo and wings appeared around the mass of chains.

At this point the girls finished their dance, Panty pulling her panties off, Stocking slipping one of her stockings off, the garments turning into a pistol and katana respectively. In the cloud surrounding Buckle, the smoke was all breathed in, Buckle standing in a white version of his clothes and holding onto his belt buckle. The Buckle turned into an Uzi, and he stood with his sister Panty, aiming his gun at the blobs face.

The mass of chains restricting Choker exploded, his clothes also revealed to be white and blue, except for his collar. Choker grabbed the collar and unlatched it from his throat, and it turned into a large dagger, which he took and stood next to Stocking.

**Oh wicked spirit, born of a lost soul in Limbo, receive judgment from the garb of the holy virgin; cleansed of worldly impurities; return to heaven and earth. Repent!**

Buckle and Panty took their firearms and shot at the Ghost, Panty leaving a large hole in its face, Buckle leaving smaller holes all along it's body. Stocking and Choker took their blades and sliced the beast into quarters.

"Shit!" the ghost said, then exploded into many pieces.

All spectators watched as the monster turned to dust, then jumped for joy. From the sky came a gold coin with wings on it. "Well done girls, you have made solid work." Garterbelt said, picking the coin up.

"That's it? Just one heaven?" Panty said. After saying this, the church bell rang, signaling the spirit being cleansed of this world.

"The spirit has departed. It has made peace!" Garterbelt announced to the crowd.

"Phew, glad that's over." Panty said, rolling her neck around.

"You promised to get me dessert. I'm going to place the order now." Stocking told her sister, walking back to the church.

"Yeah, yeah, my dessert's over here." Panty said, holding on to a police officer's arm.

"You're a real angel!" the cop said, excited for what was to come.

"You're going to get me that stuff in the morning, got it?" Buckle said, lighting a joint and taking a long hit.

"Yes, I'll get it first thing in the morning, just get inside. I need to take a shower." Choker said, slipping his collar back on.

"You two will be punished later," Garterbelt told the sisters.

"How? Chains?" Stocking asked hopefully.

"Lay off them Garterbelt, they did their job. A bit messy though." Choker said, wiping some dust off his coat.

The four angels and priest walked into the church, leaving the rest of the City to deal with the mess. 'Better them than us,' Buckle thought.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.**


End file.
